The present invention relates to an interchangeable trigger assembly for firearms, particularly for over/under shotguns.
As is known, the trigger mechanism of a firearm can be provided in the form of a unit that can be extracted from the body of the firearm.
For example, in the field of over/under hunting and target-shooting rifles it is known to use trigger mechanisms, both of the single trigger and of the double trigger type, mounted on a support which is known as trigger plate and can be applied to the lower part of the break action of the rifle at an adapted opening or cutout.
Such a removable trigger mechanism normally includes a frame and fitted therein are the trigger, the shot selection mechanism, the trigger system composed of levers and hammers or cocks, with their own springs and adapted to strike the firing pins, mounted on the break action.
The safety systems of the firearm also are normally mounted in the break action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,567 describes a removable trigger mechanism of the type mentioned above.
DE155929 describes a removable trigger assembly that comprises a frame which includes two triggers, firing pins, a firing pin actuation mechanism and a part of the firearm safety system.
EP2541186 describes an interchangeable trigger assembly for firearms that is completely interchangeable and encloses within itself various actuation systems, including the firing pin trigger system, the firearm safety actuation system, with an optional device for automatic engagement during the opening of the firearm, the system for the engagement and release of the casing that contains the entire assembly.
WO02084199 discloses a universally applicable locking system for a multi-barreled weapon, having a change-over mechanism that contains a base body that can be displaced in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the rifle, and has a trigger lever that is pivotally mounted on said base body and can be actuated by the trigger. The trigger lever only engages with the trigger rod allocated to the second firing pin to fire the second shot after the weapon kickback. The trigger unit is removable as in other conventional systems.